<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>civilian by ygrittebardots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194536">civilian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrittebardots/pseuds/ygrittebardots'>ygrittebardots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, F/M, Forbidden Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrittebardots/pseuds/ygrittebardots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They figure it out at a café on a rainy Tuesday in April.</i>
</p><p>In which Ted and Ann reclaim their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>civilian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short drabble I wrote years ago on Tumblr and never got around to posting here.</p><p>Title comes from <i>Civilian</i> by Wye Oak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They figure it out at a café on a rainy Tuesday in April.</p><p>Three years after leaving school, Ted’s nearly finished with his degree and Ann’s parents are making noise again about the Selwyn boy. They can both sense it in the air, the changes fast coming.</p><p>Ann, for one, is ready to stop apologizing at every turn. For who she is, for who she loves, for every thought and opinion that races through her mind. And she’s got plenty of those, along with a rather intriguing job proposition from the <em>Prophet</em>’s investigative journalism division.</p><p>For Ted’s part, three years of uni haven’t come cheap but an apprenticeship in September at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement certainly feels like the start of a future. He wants her to be part of it, and he wants everyone to know it.</p><p>Theirs is a history of secrets, stolen kisses in old school corridors and excuses made to his family why she can never seem to come for dinner and trying to ignore without flinching whenever words like <em>purity</em> and <em>mudblood</em> came out of her parents' mouths.</p><p>(There’s another part to all this: The secrecy, he knows, is allegedly for his own protection, but it’s untenable. Purist pride has become a mania of late and neither of them are entirely sure that his run-in last month was a random hate crime rather than a specifically-targeted one. Ann knows the dangers but she’s beginning to feel that if she doesn’t get out now it’s quite possible neither of them ever will.)</p><p>It’s a rainy Tuesday in April and they figure it out. There’s a trust fund at Gringott’s that's meant to be a dowry but it's got her name on it, and there's a house in the Highlands that's fallen apart but they have magic and it once belonged to his grandfather. They’ll lay low for the summer and return with the autumn once the storm has passed. They’ll begin their lives together, stepping out of the shadows and into the sun.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>